japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Chi-Chi
Future Chi-Chi is the alternate timeline counterpart of Chi-Chi in the timeline that Future Trunks came from. Background :"What am I going to do. There's no talking in to him. I don't know what I do If I ever lose him Dad, he's all I have left oh Goku". :— Future Chi-Chi talking about her only son in the History of Trunks. (English Version) In Future Trunks timeline, Chi-Chi's life was exactly the same as her present timeline counterpart. However all that changed when her loving husband, Future Son Goku, died of his un curable heart disease and the Earth is dominated by the two killer Androids two years later after Goku's passing. Future Chi-Chi is one of the very few survivors. A few years after Goku's death, Chi-Chi is shown at the age of 43 and still lives in her late husband's house on Mount Paozu, with her father, Future Ox King, still visiting her often. She eventually loses her 23 year old son, Future Son Gohan, which is her only son in this timeline to the Androids. She had managed to stay alive from the androids, most likely because her house is hidden in the mountains, away from major cities the androids seemed to target. Although it can be assumed that she was killed by Infinite Zamasu's Chou Makouhou Barrage, or if she wasn't already killed by Black Goku. Personality Future Chi-Chi looks to be extremely depressed, and sad in this timeline. Most likely due to the fact that Goku was killed by a incurable heart virus, and that her only child, Future Son Gohan, was constantly battling the androids, and is eventually killed by the androids. She probably had the same personality as her counterpart, but once her husband dies, this is what probably caused her personality to change forever, similar to her only son. Appearance Future Chi-Chi looks exactly like her counterpart. She is seen wearing the same style of clothing that her family wears, but the only difference is her hair style. She is seen having her hair rap up in a bun, but the bun is inside a white cap that is tie around a blur ribbon. She is also seen have large, and thin straight stains covering parts of her face. Quotes *Wise man carrying groceries come on in *Gohan is he alright? *What am I gonna do? There's no talking to him *I don't know what I do If I ever lose him Dad, he's all I have left oh Goku Relationships 'Future Ox King' She gets along with her father and enjoys his frequently visits. 'Future Son Goku' 'Grandpa Son Gohan' 'Future Son Gohan' Knownable Relatives *'Future Ox King' (Father) *'Chi-Chi's mother' (Mother/dead) *'Future Son Goku' (Husband/dead) *'Future Son Gohan' (Son) *'Grandpa Son Gohan' (Adopted grandfather in law/dead) *'Future Bardock' (Father in law) *'Gine' (Mother in law/dead) *'Raditz' (Brother in law/dead) *'Chi-Chi' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *This version of Chi-Chi seems not to be an over protected mother, like her mainstream counterpart. *It's possible that she found out about Gohan's death from either Bulma, or Trunks. *S seems to be making baby clothes when her father comes to visit her. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Naoko Watanabe *'English' : Cynthia Cranz all information on Future Chi-Chi came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Chi-Chi Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-012.jpg|Future Chi-Chi is shock that her husband is dead. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-201.jpg|Future Chi-Chi sees her father 12 years later after Goku die. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-203.jpg|Future Chi-Chi asking her father if her only son is alright. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-205.jpg|"What I am going to do. There's no talking to him". Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-206.jpg|Future Chi-Chi decides to look at her family photo. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-207.jpg|Future Chi-Chi about to pick up her family photo. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-208.jpg|"I don't know what I do If I ever lost him Dad, he's all I have left oh Goku". Category:Characters Category:Females